La mejor solución
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: A veces una enfermedad puede echar a perder mas de una cosa. Pero también puede que tenga mas de una ventaja. Nota: No encontré a quien pertenecía la imagen. Pero doy crédito a cualquiera que sea el dueno.


La mejor solución.

Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

* * *

Había cosas que el hijo de Hades no soportaba y que odiaba. En pocos casos había cosas que llegaran a un término medio. Esta era una de ellas.

Estar en la enfermería.

Al principio era lo más aburrido del mundo pero con el paso del tiempo le había agarrado cierto cariño y nada tenía que ver cierto hijo de apolo. Eso era un plus.

Pero lo que no soportaba ni de chiste era tener que ir cada vez que se lastimara o que se enfermera. Tenía que aguantar el discurso de "cuida tu salud" marca Will Solace.

Hace un par de días había salido en una misión junto con Percy, Jason y Annabeth. Por un par de monstruos fuera de control. Todo bien. Habían ido hasta el puerto (donde se suponía que estarían) y al tratar de hacerlos polvo se defendieron demasiado (es instinto). Hubo golpes y sangre, pero acabó bien. Solo faltaba un monstruo y fue cuando de alguna mágica e ilógica manera Nico Di Angelo salió volando y cayó en el mar y justo a ahí Percy evaporizo al monstruo.

No tendría quejas de caer en el agua en un día común y corriente pero es que ese no fue un día común y corriente. Era enero y en Nueva York solo era sinónimo de nieve y frio. Ni que decir del mar. Era caer en el agua helada de Alaska.

El caso es que por eso al principio solo llegó a la enfermería por un par de golpes y rasguños. Nada que algo de ambrosia y néctar no pudiera curar.

Lo malo vino después.

* * *

-Te ves fatal-dijo Jason apuntando a Nico con su tenedor.

A veces el que sus amigos estuvieran en su mesa era bueno, pero otras no tanto. Ahora tenía las miradas de Piper, Annabeth, Lou Ellen, Cecil y Percy encima. Un poco agobiante.

-Eres tan amable-dijo Nico sarcásticamente como era habitual en él.

-En serio, Nico. Luces algo enfermo-dijo Annabeth.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Piper.

-Sí, no se preocupen-respondió el suspirando. Pero podía sentir el cansancio y algo pesadez al moverse. Solo los preocuparía más si se los dijera.

-Ve a descansar-ordenó Percy.

-Sí, suena bien-dijo bostezando. Lo que hizo que lo miraran aún más e hizo que Jason y Percy se levantaran y lo jalaran con ellos.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa?-gritó el hijo de hades tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Tienes que descansar-corearon ambos.

Varios intentos después Nico se rindió y dejo que lo llevaran hasta su cabaña donde no pararon hasta que estuvo acostado en la cama y arropado. Como un bebe pequeño. Si.

* * *

Para Will Solace el trabajo en la enfermería era interminable. Como en este momento en que por atender a un hijo de ares había perdido el almuerzo. Moría de hambre.

-Hey, Solace-saludó Annabeth junto con Cecil quien traía un delicioso sándwich.

-Hola-dijo saludándolas.

-Ten-le dijo Cecil dándome el sándwich. Le dio un mordisco. Delicioso.

-Umm, gracias-dijo saboreando.

-Veníamos a hablar contigo-dijo Annabeth frunciendo el ceño. Y el tiempo conviviendo con ella le decía que a menudo era un gesto de preocupación.

-Tú dirás- señaló esperando.

-Es sobre Nico- comentó Cecil sonriendo pero no sinceramente.

Eso preocupo. Y sobre todo porque era Nico.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó ansioso.

-Bueno la verdad es que desde que regreso de su última misión estaba bien pero ahora parece que se ha enfermado de un refriado o algo por el estilo-describió Annabeth.

Algo había escuchado de su misión y de Nico cayendo al agua. Sería lógico lo del refriado.

-¿Y dónde está?-pregunto juntando algunas cosas.

-Jason y Percy lo llevaron a su cabaña a rastras-dijo Cecil riendo.

-¿Porque?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Nico no quería descansar de forma voluntaria-respondieron los chicos entrando.

-Sí, suena a algo que el haría-agregó sonriendo. El mismo había llegado al punto de casi arrastrar a Nico para sanarlo.

-¿Iras a verlo?-preguntó Jason preocupado.

-Si-aseguro.

Conseguido que Kayla lo cubriera y dado que todos lo demás tenían cosa que hacer fue solo a la cabaña trece. Ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de esta cabaña, por lo que cuando no llegaba a ver se guiaba más por instinto que nada.

Encendió una lámpara que estaba en una mesa de noche junto a la cama de Nico y puso sus cosas.

-Nico-susurro moviéndolo un poco.

-Um-gruñó dándose la vuelta quedando de cara.

Con la luz lucia algo pálido, cosa que no podía decir si era por tu tono de piel natural o porque estaba enfermo.

Decidió no arriesgarme.

-Nico, ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó.

-Bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza-respondió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Ten y toma-dijo sirviéndole un vaso con agua y sacando algo de jarabe para la tos (que tenía más de un uso) y un somnífero.

Se levantó mecánicamente y en silencio se tomó. No era tan buena señal que no protestara ni un poco, por lo general se quejaba de cinco a diez minutos hasta que Will le decía "órdenes del doctor" y cedía enfurruñado.

-¿Qué me diste?-preguntó entre abriendo los ojos.

Por alguna razón se le apretujo al hijo de Apolo el corazón por lo tierno y enfermo de la imagen que Nico desprendía. Pobre Nico.

-Algo para tu dolor de cabeza y un somnífero-le respondió sin dejar de verlo.

-¿No es peligroso mezclar medicamentos de esta forma?-preguntó parpadeando cada vez más lento. Lo que significaba que le estaba haciendo rápido efecto.

-Podría morir por tu culpa-añadió apuntándolo.

-Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te dé un poco de fiebre y migraña- defendió levantándose.

-Aja-balbuceó volviéndose a dormir.

Con cuidado Will se acercó a Nico teniéndolo a escasos centímetro.

-Nunca dejaría que nada mala te pasara chico muerte-susurro mirándolo fijamente he impulsado por algo rápidamente se acerque y le dio un beso en la frente.

Luego salió casi corriendo, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Si llegaba a enterarse seguro que le mataría pero por ahora este momento había sido suyo. Solo esperaba que no sonara tal acosador como creía.

* * *

Como Nico estaría fuera de combate al menos unas 6 horas pensó que podía tomarme el tiempo de comer (porque seguía teniendo hambre) y pasar por la enfermería a ver qué tal iban las cosas. Y no quería decir que no confiara en sus hermanos pero su parte obsesiva tomó el control.

-Hola Kayla-saludó entrando y caminando hacia ella.

-Hola Will, ¿Cómo está tu paciente?-preguntó y creyó que pudo distinguir burla en su voz. Eso no evitó que se le colorara la cara.

-Bien, es solo un refriado pero por si acaso estaré checándolo-respondió tratando de no sonreír mucho.

-Ah que bien que sea solo eso. ¿Y qué le diste?-preguntó tomando asiento. Le contó y puso un gesto de seriedad y preocupación.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó torciendo la boca.

-¿Recuerdas que pasa cuando hacemos eso?-preguntó. Y ahora que recordaba porque y con justa razón.

No siempre se podía curar cualquier malestar con ambrosia y néctar, por lo peligroso que llegaba a ser tomar un poco de más. Así que usaban medicamentos comunes y corrientes (del mundo mortal) para cosas pequeñas como dolores de cabeza, tos, dolor de estómago, etc. Pero lo malo era que no se podían mezclar medicamentos. Era un arma de doble filo.

Si las cosas iban bien, nada malo pasaba. Nada más allá de que la persona que fuera medicada padeciera de dolor de estómago y poco más que eso. Pero era preferible al lado malo. El cual era que le persona tuviera algún tipo de reacción alérgica (fiebre, náuseas y vomito) y en el peor de los casos, la muerte. Gracias a Apolo que nunca había paso algo así y esperaba que siguiera así.

Trató de ignorar eso por el momento y se quedó una hora más con Kayla para lo que fuera que necesitara.

Pero en cuanto ella hubiera alegado que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y que tenía un paciente al que revisar hizo caso y trotó de vuelva a la cabaña trece.

Dudoso y algo temeroso de que algo malo le para al hijo de Hades es como volvió a la cabaña de este.

En el momento en que iba a entrar a la cabaña escuchó algunas voces, que a primera impresión no reconoció, pero después de prestar un poco de atención y de escuchar lo que estas decían fue que se quedó estático en su lugar. Por un bueno rato al menos.

-Por un momento pensamos que serias algo así como la nueva versión de la bella durmiente y todo eso Nico-bromeó Jason.

-Gracioso Grace, Hilarante-escuchó decir a Nico quien entre que sonaba algo adormilado parecía estar más "consiente".

-Sí, estaba por pedirle a Percy que te diera un beso de amor para levantarte justo como en el cuento y toda la cosa-agregó el hijo de Zeus.

-Dioses, nunca debí haberte dicho que me gustaba Percy-maldijo Nico para después reír de manera algo molesta.

-No es como si hubieras tenido opción alguna-le rebatió Jason.

-Cierto-concedió Nico.

Pero no fue la manera en la que Nico respondió lo que hizo que Will solace diera un respingo. Sino lo que había dicho el.

¿Qué le gustaba Percy? ¿Desde cuándo?

A decir verdad no tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse (Will y Nico) como para saber todo acerca del hijo de hades. Aunque durante el tiempo que habían convivido desde lo de la batalla de Manhattan le había ayudado a preconcebir ideas acerca de Nico.

Aun había cosas que nunca había averiguado del todo. Pero nunca pensó en algo tan común como que tipo de preferencias tuviera el hijo de hades. Pensó que gustaba de las chicas. Lo cual al igual que él, no era así. Que ambos eran gays. Sí, porque si no había quedado claro Will Solace hijo de apolo era gay. No era gran cosa para él. Es lo que es y no hay más.

-Por si na lo han notado estoy aquí, solo por si querían saber-dijo Percy haciéndose notar con falsa indignación. Lo que interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de Will.

-Créeme que te noto Jackson-contratacó Nico gruñendo.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Despertaras a Nico con beso de amor Percy?-preguntó Jason "suplicante".

-Lo siento pero después de todo Nico ¡no es mi tipo!-gritó Percy sonado dramático.

Segundos después se escucharon las risas de los hijos de los tres grandes irrumpir por toda la cabaña.

Will seguía pegado a la puerta pero al indicio de pasos acercándose corrió hacia su cabaña.

* * *

Llegando hasta su cama y quedándose ahí un buen rato cavilando acerca de lo que había oído que aunque no había sido mucho de alguna manera por contradictoria que sonara era suficiente para él.

Dioses. No quería reconocerlo. Pero tanto Cecil como Lou Ellen tenían razón.

Se había enamorado de Nico Di Angelo.

Lo que lo llevo a pensar en lo horrible que era enamorarte y saber de la manera menos deseada que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Will por un momento añoro el sentimiento de cegarse en cuanto a lo que sentía. Era menos doloroso. Y lo hacia todo más fácil.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó pero al voltear se encontró con una muy sonriente hija de afrodita en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Will-saludó Lacy acercándose hasta donde estaba el.

-Hola Lacy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Will tratando de no sonar grosero.

-No mucho. Solía te estaba buscando por que los chicos, Percy y Jason, me mandaron a buscarte porque el parecer Nico se puso mal y quieren que vayas a verlo y cuidarlo porque justo acaban de salir por suministros y no querían que Nico se quedara solo-le respondió Lacy sin dejar de sonreír.

Normalmente cuando le dices a alguien que otra persona está enferma lo haces seriamente pero bueno, no es que todo mundo actuara de la misma manera.

Dentro de Will había dos partes. Su mente que le urgía a ver y checar a Nico para prevenir cualquier mal. Y luego el corazón, que pedía a gritos no ir por miedo a hacer una estupidez tomando en cuenta que ya había "aterrizado" lo que sentía.

-Ya voy-contestó Will suspirando.

* * *

-Pensé que no vendrías-comentó Nico tan pronto como vio a Will entrar.

Y aunque lo negara ante los chicos, Nico volvía a sentir esas inoportunas y esqueléticas mariposas revoloteando dentro de sí. Cosa que odiaba. Por la cantidad de sensaciones que Will causaba en él.

Lo había hablado con Percy y Jason (quienes no fueran de mucha ayuda como se suponía) y la conclusión final había sido que había caído redondo por el rubio y guapo hijo de apolo. Por el tártaro que así era.

-Eres mi paciente después de todo-dijo Will acercándose a Nico. Volviendo a su asiento en frente de la cama de este.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Nico viendo de manera fija a Will.

-Em, si es solo cansancio. Además vine pero estabas con los chicos y no quería interrumpir ni nada de eso-explicó Will y solo fue hasta que vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Nico que cayó en la cuenta de que había revelado que había escuchado su conversación.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-preguntó Nico sonando nervioso por una fracción de segundo.

-Solo risas y supuse que estabas ocupado, ¿porque?-mintió Will sonriendo como mejor sabía.

-Por nada, pero ahora que lo mencionas tengo que decirte algo que…-inicio Nico cuando es interrumpido de golpe cuando se abre la puerta y de nueva cuenta muestra a Lacy y otras dos chicas (hijas de Hécate y Hermes) detrás de ella.

-¿Qué paso chicas?-preguntó Will haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-Nada-correaron las chicas para correr hasta donde estaba Will, plantarle un beso en la mejilla y de vuelta correr a la salida.

Minutos incómodos llegaron y se hizo presente cierta densidad en la atmosfera. Con un Will sonrojado y un molesto Nico.

-¿Qué hacían ella aquí?-preguntó Nico con molestia. Su estado habitual para la mayoría del campamento pero no para Will. Hasta ahora.

-No lo sé-rio Will meneando la cabeza.

-Si claro-murmuró Nico por lo bajo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Will.

-¿Decías?-preguntó este mirando de nuevo a Nico. Encontrándose con que él le rehuía la mirada.

-Olvídalo-dijo Nico entre dientes.

-Nicolas Di Angelo, ¿Qué estabas por decir?-dijo Will enojándose cada vez más.

El hijo de hades se vio algo anonadado por el tono de voz de Will pero aún más porque este lo llamara por su nombre completo. Nadie lo hacía. ¿Entonces por qué de entre todos, en los labios de Will le sonaba dulce? Se estaba volviendo loco.

-Dije olvídalo solace. Mejor déjame solo y ándate con tus fanáticas besuconas-escupió Nico en respuesta soltando veneno. No había derecho a su reacción pero quien iba a decirle algo cuándo su cerebro se negaba a cooperar.

-Yo no tengo…espera. ¿Fanáticas besuconas? Ja-comentó Will pasando de serio a feliz.

-Lárgate-ordenó Nico.

Pero el hijo de apolo no era conocido precisamente por darse por vencido tan fácil. Era un testarudo y Nico también. Ambos huesos duros de roer.

-¿Creo que sé de qué va esto?-canturreó Will atrayendo la atención de Nico.

-¿Y de que según tú?-preguntó el menor centrando su mirada de ojos oscuros en los ojos azules del otro.

-Este celoso-contestó Will tratando de desviar la atención. Pero no tenía idea de cuál ciertas eran sus palabras.

Nico se tragó sus palabras y se acostó dándole la espalda al Will. Había pensado a fondo lo que quería decir y era importante pero vienen y se atraviesan esas chicas. Era prácticamente mandar al carajo su esfuerzo que era mucho el tratar de mostrar y más aún declarar lo que sentía.

-No tendría porque-tartamudeó Nico en su lugar.

-Claro que no. Después de todo quien te gusta es Percy-concordó Will y fue justo ahí donde un muy sorprendido Nico y un avergonzado Will voltearon a verse. Algo sincronizado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-ladró Nico abriendo los ojos con vergüenza y algo de ira.

-Nada-cortó Will negando.

-Lárgate de mí cabaña solace-ordenó Nico sentándose.

-No tengo porque-defendió Will cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, porque número uno: esta es mi cabaña ¿lo entiendes? MIA y segundo no tienes nada que hacer aquí-enumeró Nico usando sus dedos.

-Tienes razón pero antes que nada soy tu doctor y tengo que cuidarte porque eres mi paciente así que no me IRE-replicó Will frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

-Ni eres doctor y no soy tu paciente. Largo. Quiero estar solo-atacó Nico sintiéndose desesperado e iracundo con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¡Bien! No sé porque me esfuerzo, si ni soy nada tuyo así como tú no eres nada mío. Te dejo, después de todo no es como si la soledad te fuera desconocida-arguyó Will tan rápido y enojado o más bien herido como para reparar en lo que acababa de decir.

Bueno si no hubiera sido por la expresión de dolor y tristeza que se plasmó en el rostro de Nico, Will mas tarde se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero el daño estaba hecho.

-Cierto-susurró Nico de manera fría que asustó a Will.

-Nico, yo lo…-trató de decir Will asustado.

-Vete-le dijo Nico dándole la espalda de nuevo.

A ciencia cierta Nico no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero fue hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta el cerrarse que se permitió acurrucarse en su cama en posición fetal que pudo derramar un par de lágrimas. Tanto de rabia como de genuina tristeza.

Para el hijo de hades nunca había sido difícil expresarse. Nunca. Pero claro está que eso cambió cuando ocurrió la muerte de su hermana. La dio un giro de 360 grados a su mundo. Y como se la pasó huyendo y estando solo, no tenía con quien hablar y desahogarse. Fue cortar su válvula de escape para sus emociones y sentimientos.

Válvula que no supo cómo arreglar hasta que precisamente el hijo del dios del sol y de la medicina lo ayudo a sanar.

Se le hizo irónico.

Que quien alguna vez te ayudo a sanar, fuera quien te acabara de dañar más allá de lo inimaginable.

Maldijo en voz baja tanto a afrodita como su hijo. Al igual que a las esqueléticas mariposas que insistían en volar cada vez que alguna cosa sacaba a colación a Will solace.

Pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo estaba cuando por fin el sueño se apoderó de él.

* * *

Will solace seguía dándose bofetadas mentales mientras estaba en el campo de tiro. Una y otra vez pensaba en que normalmente tenía el pésimo tino cuando de arco y flecha se trataba pero no en cuanto de palabras se refería. Precisamente fue cuando más necesitaba de las palabras cuando más fallaba.

Se había dejado llevar por los celos y por el coraje. Había aprendido que más de una vez cuando el hijo de Hades se enojaba más le valía tratar de no seguirle el rollo, porque era muy probable que la ira lo nublara a él también. Y así había sido.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó Rachel sentándose a la lado de Will.

-Em, no nada. Hola-tartamudeó Will algo dubitativo.

-Te lo creería pero te vi saliendo de la cabaña trece algo abatido-recalcó Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es largo de contar-dijo Will suspirando con pesadumbre.

-No tengo cosas importantes que hacer además de escupir profecías y por ahora no se me antoja hacerlo, así que si quieres hablar. Hazlo-sugirió Rachel sonriendo de manera confiada.

Will era del tipo de personas que siempre estaría ahí para cualquiera que quisiera hablar de sus problemas. Costumbre adquirida de pasar tanto tiempo dentro de la enfermera ayudando a semidioses ya que normalmente todo el que iba no lo hacía por diversión así que Will ofrecía na charla amena y un buen oído, cosa que era aprovechada.

Al final del día, el terminaba agotado o no había nadie a quien el pudiera hablarle de sus cosas (porque tenían un par o dos) lo que lo hacía sentirse solo, y porque no decirlo, ignorado. Esto lo orillaba a guardarse todo e ignorar y negarse en cuanto lo que sentía hasta que lo olvidaba o terminaba herido.

Por lo que viendo a Rachel pensó que era de las poas veces que alguien de manera tan abierta le decía que se expresara sin importar que. Se animó.

Pero algo dudoso y nervioso tomó un respiro y procedió a contarle todo a Rachel. Claro que omitiendo el "pequeño detalle" de sus sentimientos por Nico.

-Suena feo-opinó Rachel haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Lo sé-agregó Will levantando la mirada al cielo.

-Te dejaste llevar por lo celos-regañó Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No tengo por qué estar celoso-defendió Will tratando de no sonar mal.

-No seré un detector de amor como las hijas de afrodita pero el hecho de que sea chica y el oráculo ayuda. Por eso es que me tiño el cabello de rosa si es que tu no estas coladito por Nico, ¿o piensas negarlo solace?-replicó Rachel haciendo un extravagante gesto al chasquear los dedos.

-Es cierto-balbuceó Will tratando de no sonrojarse. No mucho.

-¿Qué te detiene?-preguntó Rachel inquisitivamente.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué me detiene de qué?-peguntó de vuelta el.

-De ir y declararle a Nico lo que sientes. No hablo de organizar algo súper rosado y romántico porque no creo que sea del estilo de Nico pero aun así. Deberías hacer algo-aconsejó Rachel asintiendo con seguridad.

-No sé. Además a él le gusta Percy. Ya es malo de por si saber que le guste y como para añadirle el que me mande a pasear y tenga el corazón en pedazos-argumentó Will con miedo.

-Dioses, se supone que no debería decirte esto pero viendo que parece serio lo que sientes te lo diré. A Nico le GUSTABA Percy tiempo pasado-interrumpió Rachel algo exasperada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Will entre sorprendido y molesto.

-No te lo diré Will. Eso es algo que debes de descubrir por tu solo-recalcó Rachel haciendo ademan de irse.

-¿Y cómo?-le preguntó Will parándose al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Yendo a la cabaña trece-respondió Rachel para irse caminando por donde hacia llegado.

Eso sin duda dejo a Will curioso.

Claro que por su cabeza había pasado la idea de ir como por milésima vez a la cabaña de Nico y no porque se preocupara precisamente de saber sobre el enamoramiento de este. Sino porque le dolía y se arrepentía de haber sido desconsiderado y cruel con Nico. Más aun cuando este estaba enfermo.

* * *

-¿Nico?-llamó Will tocando la puerta de la cabaña trece. Hace cinco minutos venía haciendo lo mismo.

-Nicolas Di Angelo-trató diciendo el nombre completo del hijo de hades pero nada. Al principio pensó que después de la pelea que habían tenido Nico no querría hablar con él y con justa razón era posible. Pero luego pensó en que talvez no respondía por que se sentía mal. Lo que mando a la vuelta sus intentos de no irrumpir en la privacidad de Nico lo que lo orilló a entrar apresurado a la cabaña.

-¿Nico? Tengo que hablar contigo. Mira sé que no tenía derecho a meterme en tus cosas y tampoco de insultarte pero en serio, en serio lo siento-se disculpó Will sentándose a la orilla de la cama donde estaba Nico quien le daba la espalda que al no responderle, sacudió un poco a Nico por el hombro hasta que consiguió voltearlo para tenerlo cara a cara.

A primeras solo se veía dormido (y lo estaba en realidad) pero prestando más atención Will pudo distinguir que algo no estaba del todo bien en Nico.

Acerco su mano hasta que tuvo la mejilla de Nico a su alcance y le tocó la mejilla a penas con las yemas de los dedos. Con un ligero toque.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un muy adormilado Nico después de ser zarandeado por Will durante varios minutos.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre-dijo Will asustándose un poco.

-Exageras-murmuró este cerrando los ojos.

\- Dioses, Nico-susurró Will sacando a Nico de la cama.

-¿Por qué todos tienen la manía de arrastrarme como un saco de papas?-se quejó Nico mientras era casi cargado por Will hasta el baño.

-Porque no haces nada por ti mismo-respondió Will poniendo a Nico en la regadera y abriendo la llave.

-Ahh, demonios esta helada-se quejó Nico abriendo los ojos de golpe y moviéndose frenéticamente.

-Perdón, pero estabas ardiendo en fiebre y te la tenía que bajar de alguna manera-se excusó Will sentándose a un lado de Nico.

-De acuerdo pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?-pregunto son resignación a la par que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Solo unos minutos. Para que la fiebre se vaya-respondió Will haciendo memoria.

Luego de eso el silencio cayó de manera densa sobre los dos conforme los minutos pasaban.

-Tengo algo que decirte-

-Tengo algo que decirte-

Hablaron al unísono.

-Tu primero-sugirió Will.

-No tenía por qué enojarme y tratarte mal. Sé que solo querías cuidarme pero reaccione mal cuando mencionaste a Percy. Y lo siento-se disculpó Nico mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos por el agua que caía en el.

-Yo lo siento aún más Nico. No pensé en lo que dije y me deje llevar por la ira y fui yo quien te dijo cosas malas. Perdón-se disculpo Will sonriendo de forma sincera y después se paró tomó una toalla, cerro a llave y le ofreció la toalla a Nico.

-Gracias-dijo este envolviéndose en la toalla y temblando un poco.

-De nada-dijo Will sonriendo más feliz. Cosa que animó a Nico.

-Sobre lo de Percy-dijo Nico.

-No tienes por qué decirme nada-interrumpió Will tratando de sonar desinteresado aun cuando eso era incorrecto.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-replicó Nico sonriendo algo incómodo. No tenía en su mente la mejor forma de decirle a Will todo lo que quiera, pero a veces (o casi siempre) las cosas no salían como se quiere.

-Es cierto lo que decías de Percy. La diferencia es que el solía "gustarme". Desde que el me rescató lo vi como un héroe ¿sabes? Era tan chico e impresionable que pensé que solo era eso, lo de idolatrar a alguien. Con el paso de los días las cosas eran más fuertes y solo pasó. Pero cuando el regreso y me dijo lo de mi hermana-dijo Nico tratando de no llorar-me lastimó tanto que ignore todo lo que sentí me fui. Estando solo venia una y otra vez a mi mente. Pasaron casi dos años y el par de veces que lo llegué a ver me impresionaba más. Aún más el día que lo vi cuando lo del intercambio de Hera-contó Nico jugando con sus manos de forma ansiosa.

-¿Y qué paso?-preguntó curioso Will. No quería presionar, pero el que Nico le confiara eso lo hacía sentir bien.

-Nada. Simplemente deje ir las cosas y negando todo. Fue el día de la batalla contra gea que mi cuenta de que ya no me gustaba Percy. Fue cuando por fin pude aceptar todo lo que sentí alguna vez por él. Era duro de acepta porque venía de los 40's y cosas como que a un chico le guste otro chico no es sencillo o bien visto ¿sabes? Claro que no estaba en los 40's pero no me sentía a gusto aun. Apenas podía vivir con que lo supiera Jason y fue en contra de lo que quise-agregó sonriendo tímido.

-Perdón si te pregunto, pero ¿Cómo lo enfrentaste y porque hasta entonces?-preguntó mas interesado Will.

-Aprendí muchas cosas durante los pasados dos años. Que me hicieron darme cuenta de todo lo que me pasee la vida negando, entre ellas: el perdonar, el sanar, el sonreir y olvidar. Además de que vi algo que me hizo despertar. Así que poco después de que todo acabara cuando te dije que tenía que arreglar algo antes de ir contigo a la enfermería fui con Percy y Annabeth. Y le dije todo a Percy. Me sentí…liberado. Y por fin todo eso quedo atrás-explicó Nico llegando a sonreír aún más de lo que alguien contando su secreto pudo alguna vez.

Nico por fin pudo compartir lo más importante que tuvo dentro de sí. Ahora por voluntad propia, no se había sentido muy confiado al hacerlo, pero ahora todo se sentía mejor. Diferente para bien.

-Es increíble-dijo Will sonando algo extrañado e incómodo. Menos mal sabía que a Nico ya no le gustaba Percy. Porque no hacía sentirse bien a Will el "competir" con el famoso hijo de Poseidón.

-Entiendo si no te agrada o te molesta-dijo Nico apenado viendo que Will se quedó callado y frunciendo las cejas.

-No es por lo que me dijiste, es solo que me agrada que confiaras en mí para contarme algo como esto Nico. Me hace feliz-Will no había reparado en su silencio por lo que habló tratando de que Nico no se sintiera mal.

-Eres mi amigo-contesto Nico no sin sentirse del todo seguro el querer llamar a Will un "amigo".

Will aun veía algo incómodo e inseguro a Nico. Por lo que trató de reparar las cosas.

-Soy gay-confesó mirando como a Nico los colores se le subían a la cara. Lo complació tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Desde cuándo? Pensé que te gustaban las chicas-bombardeó Nico pregunta tras pregunta.

-Al principio me gustaban las chicas, de la manera convencional. Varias veces me gustó alguien pero no de manera tan seria. Y hasta hace cosa de un par de años me di cuenta de que como te dije me gustan los chicos. Te lo digo para que veas que también confió en ti (aunque no es un secreto que me gusten los chicos) pero igual quería decírtelo-dijo Will riendo un poco y Nico también.

Ninguno dijo nada. Momentos después Will se levantó y salió llegando con ropa seca y dejándola en el lavabo.

-Cámbiate y te espero afuera-dijo Will saliendo rápido.

* * *

-Ni se te ocurra arroparme. Me siento como bebe-se quejó Nico volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

-De acuerdo. Lo dejo "don adulto"-bromeó Will sentándose frente a él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Nico mordiéndose el labio pensativo.

-Claro-lo animó Will.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-preguntó mirando a todas partes menos a Will.

-¿Y a ti?-preguntó de vuelta sin responder.

-Yo pregunte primero-contraatacó Nico mirándolo "molesto".

-Si no hay de otra-dijo Will.

Eso hizo sonreír a Will. Pensó que ya que estaban pasando por esto bien podría aprovecharlo.

-¿Qué..?-iba a preguntar cuando a Will se le ocurrió la mejor manera de responderle y dejar sin palabra alguna. Literal.

Acortó la distancia que lo separaba del hijo de hades y con decisión presionó sus labios contra los Nico, duro apenas una par de segundos. Pero vaya que si les agrado.

-Tomare eso como un si-dijo Nico sonriendo de forma abierta y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos que pudo apreciar Will.

-¿Y? ¿Sí o no te gusta alguien?-preguntó ahora sonriendo a mas no poder.

-Sí, me gusta alguien. Tu-dijo Nico acercándose de nuevo.

-No estoy tan seguro-dijo Will con fingida desconfianza.

-Deja te lo pruebo-aseguró Nico volviendo acortar el espacio que había.

Esta vez el beso duro aún más que el anterior. Animado por las ansias Nico puso sus manos en el cuello de Will, elevándolas hasta que pudo enredarlas y asegurar que el espacio que los separara fuera aún menor.

Will sin quedarse atrás jugo con sus manos posándolas en la espalda de Nico, pero subiendo y bajando sin quedarse quietas. Jugando con ellas hasta que encontraran lugar en la cintura de Nico donde afianzó su agarre. Ambos disfrutaban del beso con ansias y alegría. No parecía que el tiempo pasara o que el oxígeno les faltara. Antes de separarse Nico de manera juguetona tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Will y le dio un suave mordisco sonriendo en el proceso. Hasta que finalmente se separaron sin Nico retirando sus manos del Will y viceversa.

-¿Qué tal ahora?-preguntó Nico juguetón.

-Ahora si-respondió Will asintiendo con entusiasmo.

Se quedaron la mayor parte del día ahí. Uno junto al otro sin perderse ni por un segundo el momento en el que estaban. Solo mirándose y ocasionalmente con uno que otro casto beso.

Hasta que fue Will quien rompiera con el silencio.

-Te veo más repuesto Di Angelo-comentó Will pasando su mano por la mejilla de Nico.

-Que te digo. Tus dones como sanador funcionan de maravilla-añadió Nico como respuesta tomando el rostro de Will entre sus manos.

* * *

Ninguno dijo nada.

Solo se besaron de nuevo.

Disfrutando del rose de los labios del otro y del sabor que no tenía comparación con el néctar o la ambrosía. O con cualquier sabor en el mundo.

Se besaron, una y otra vez.

Después de todo, ellos probaron de primera mano o beso que si hay algo que borre las discusiones y la tristeza es solo una cosa.

Un beso.

La mejor solución.

* * *

Nota:

Gracias por haber mi fic.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Un estresante y mal bloqueo. Dioses. A pesar de que me costó escribir esto.

Yo quede muy contenta con el resultado.

Espero que ustedes igual.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc.

Es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima.

:)


End file.
